Love Sickness
by Gyaradosmaster
Summary: Because of Isabella's stuttering and blushing, Phineas deduces she is sick. So he promises to spend the entire day with her until she feels better. Meanwhile Heinz tries to get everyoe sick with a new Inator. Sorry, but this is going to stay as a One-Shot


Nothing to say! I don't own Phineas and Ferb…yet. Enjoy!

…

It was another hot summer day in Danville. Phineas and Ferb were already working on the day's project. Their mom and dad were at the antique sales and Candace had once again threatened to bust the boys, but then got lost in a conversation with Jeremy.

''Hey Phineas! Whatcha doin'?'' Isabella asked as cutely as possible when she entered the backyard. Phineas looked up from his project, smiled at Isabella and went to greet her.

''Hey Isabella. Me and Ferb are building a giant Merry-Go-Around, but we're still trying to think of something special to add to the ride.'' Phineas said with a sheepish grin, which Isabella thought was very adorable.

''So…do you mind if I help?'' Isabella asked eagerly.

''Of course not. C'mon!'' Phineas said and actually grabbed her hand and pulled her to the construction site. Isabella sighed dreamily, which went unnoticed by Phineas. ''Okay you can start by…'' Phineas would have continued his sentence, but dropped short when he saw Isabella's face. ''Are you okay? Your face is red.'' Phineas asked little worried.

Isabella hadn't expected him to notice her blushing face. ''I-I'm f-fine.'' Isabella stuttered.

''No you're not. Your face is red and there's clearly something wrong with your voice. There can be only one explanation.'' Phineas said dramatically. Isabella looked hopeful for a second, thinking that Phineas finally noticed…''You must be sick.'' Nope, not a chance.

''_Yeah… I'm sick of you not noticing my hints.'' _Isabella thought annoyed. She could never hate the boy, but he can annoy her to certain levels. ''I don't really...'' Isabella was going to convince him that she wasn't sick, but Phineas didn't let her explain.

''Not another word. You need to lie down and I'll spend the entire day with you until you feel better.'' Phineas said. Ferb held back a chuckle once he heard this.

''Could…could you repeat that?'' Isabella said. She was sure that she didn't hear what she just heard. Phineas looked confused for a moment, but repeated his sentence anyway.

''Sure…I said that I will spend the entire day with you until you feel better.'' Phineas said with a slight smile. Isabella could hardly believe her ears. She couldn't believe that Phineas was willing to spend the entire summer day with her indoors waiting for her to be cured from a sickness that she doesn't have.

''Now…that you mention it…I'm feeling a little…weak.'' Isabella said and pretended to faint, only to be caught by Phineas which Isabella planned.

''Okay I'll carry you to my room, while Ferb takes care of things up here. Right bro?'' Phineas said. Ferb once again held back a chuckle, but saluted anyway. Phineas carried Isabella inside bridal-style while Isabella tried her hardest not to squeal out of happiness.

''I'm going to Stacy's house so don't do anything bustable while I'm gone…'' Candace trailed off after she saw Phineas carrying Isabella inside. Her first reaction was confused, but then she got little concerned. ''Did one of your Big Ideas do this to her? When will you guys learn that those ideas can be dangerous?'' Candace said trying to hide her concern. She and Isabella had pretty good friendship, even though she didn't want to admit it.

''It wasn't our fault. Her face turned red, she started to stutter and then she fainted for no reason. So she's obviously sick.'' Phineas said. Candace blinked and nearly burst out of laughter. However when she saw that desperate look on Isabella's face she decided to be quiet.

''Yeah…Well take care of her.'' Candace said and walked out from the door. ''And I'll bust you if you make her feel worse…or make silly inventions!'' Candace yelled through the door.

''Okay…'' Phineas said even though Candace could no longer hear him. He then shook his head and headed to his and Ferb's room. He set Isabella on his bed and then looked around the room. ''Hey I just realized that I haven't wondered where Perry is yet…'' Phineas said. Isabella shrugged her shoulders unaware of Perry's location.

Everyone's favorite agent mammal of action was already sitting in the chair waiting for Major Monogram to tell him his mission. However after five minutes of waiting he started to get a bit worried. Carl's face suddenly popped up to the screen.

''Oh hello Agent P. Major Monogram got stuck in the traffic so he'll be late. I'm going to tell your mission okay. Apparently Doofenshmirtz has bought…medicine all over the Tri-State area. He has also started studying medical science…which is exactly what I should be doing…That's all Agent P. Good luck!'' Carl said and Perry saluted to intern and ran off.

''So…can I get you anything? Food, drink, entertainment…'' Phineas started to list different things Isabella might need when she's _'_sick_'_.

''A sandwich would be nice.'' Isabella said. She wasn't lying. She was hungry, because she had skipped breakfast. She always does whenever she would visit Phineas…which was every day. She had numerous times stated that ´´Phineas is more important than food.´´

''Okay. Wait there and try to rest.'' Phineas said and left the room. Couple of seconds later Ferb appeared at the door wearing his normal signature look.

''Hi Ferb…you must have noticed I'm not really sick.'' Isabella said and Ferb nodded as a response. Isabella then sighed and leaned back on the bed. ''I didn't mean for this to happen, but he's just so oblivious…and cute and creative and funny and kind…'' Isabella was slowly drifting to Phineasland and probably would've, but Ferb snapped her out of it.

''Just promise that you won't tell.'' Isabella said pouting slightly. Ferb once again just nodded. ''Thanks Ferb.'' Isabella said.

''For how long are you going to keep this charade up?'' Ferb suddenly asked her. Isabella shifted around nervously.

''I don't know…I enjoy Phineas's concern, but it feels like I'm using him. I'll tell him soon 'kay?'' Isabella said and Ferb smiled slightly as an answer. He then looked around the room and was about to say something, but Isabella beat him to it. ''Oh Phineas already asked where Perry is.''

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated'' _

Perry was already inside Heinz's house and was dodging various lasers and sharp blades in order to get to his nemesis. He finally reached the end and busted out the air vent and came face-to-face with his nemesis.

''Ah Perry the Platypus. Aren't you untrapable today and by untrapable I mean completely trapable.'' Heinz said and pressed the small purple button and a plain old cage trapped Perry. Perry looked very unimpressed by this. ''What? Well excuse me for going with old classics!'' Heinz yelled angrily, but instantly calmed down. ''And now allow me to present you my latest invention…The Sickness-Inator.'' Heinz said dramatically and revealed his new weapon…which looked like a laser. Once again Perry looked unimpressed.

''Remember couple days ago when I was sick? When I build that If-a-tree-fell-in-a-forest-inator? I realized that being sick…is kind of annoying, boring and disgusting. So with my Sickness-Inator I can make anyone I choose sick and then they have to feel the same way I did. Also if they want to get better…they have to buy their medicine from me. Genius isn't?'' Heinz asked and Perry rolled his eyes. ''Oh, who asked you?'' Heinz asked annoyed.

''Okay here's your lunch.'' Phineas said once he entered the room. He wasn't holding a sandwich. Instead he had a remote with some kind of microphone attached to it. Isabella shot him an amused look. She had heard numerous drill sounds and hammer whacking from downstairs. ''Yeah I thought that making a normal sandwich would be boring so I built a machine that can make any kind of sandwich you'd like. All you have to do is say the name of the sandwich and press this button.'' Phineas said and handed the remote to Isabella.

''Okay then…a normal grilled cheese sandwich.'' Isabella said intentionally putting press on the word normal and a tube appeared from the ceiling and a grilled cheese sandwich on a plate was shot out from it. Phineas looked at Isabella in disbelief.

''Just a grilled cheese sandwich? You could've ordered one with chocolate, candy and marshmallow toppings.'' Phineas said and Isabella shot him a small smile.

''It's called breakfast not sugar rush.'' Isabella said jokingly. Phineas sighed a little.

''I know. Sorry, I guess I got a little overboard.'' Phineas apologized. Isabella felt sorry for him.

''No it's not your fault. You were just trying to make making of sandwiches fun. There's nothing to be sorry about.'' Isabella said trying to make him feel better. Phineas brightened up a little and smiled.

''You're right…By the way I called the Fireside Girls and they are on their way. I still wonder why they were giggling so much when I told them the symptoms of your sickness.'' Phineas said obliviously. Isabella giggled a little at this. Phineas noticed this, but didn't think about it further. ''Is there anything else you want?'' Phineas asked kindly. Isabella could think of hundreds of things, but she went with something easy.

''We could just talk about something.'' Isabella suggested. Phineas looked thoughtful for a second before smiling.

''Sure…we can do that. What do you want to talk about?'' Phineas asked as he plopped down on the bed beside Isabella. Isabella found it hard to focus with Phineas so close to her, but managed to speak anyway.

''I don't know…what would you've done with the Merry-Go-Round today?'' Isabella asked. She still felt a little sorry that their project got cancelled because of her.

''Well like I said we hadn't planned everything completely. We couldn't think of anything special to add to the ride aside from the size.'' Phineas said and a comforting silence started and lasted for a while. Isabella was content with Phineas just sitting there, but she still got other questions.

''Hey Phineas.''' Isabella said somewhat nervously to catch Phineas's attention. ''Is there anyone you lo…'' That was all she got out before the Fireside Girls suddenly arrived to the room panting a little. Phineas smiled a little and stood up from the bed and Isabella immediately missed his company.

''Well I leave you girls alone. Shout if you need anything.'' Phineas said and left the room and closed the door behind him to give them a little privacy.

''We didn't interrupt anything…did we?'' Gretchen asked somewhat unsure. The look on Isabella's face told them everything. ''Sorry chief...'' Gretchen said and all the troop members looked down in shame.

''No it was nothing important. At least I wasn't confessing or anything…if I were you wouldn't be standing there right now.'' Isabella said and all troop members gulped nervously. They knew how dangerous Isabella can be when it comes to Phineas.

''So anyway chief…what exactly happened?'' Adyson asked. What they had heard from Phineas had been little unclear. Isabella then explained to all of them exactly what happened. At the end of the story the Fireside Girls found it hard not to start giggling. Eventually they couldn't stand it and then started to laugh. Isabella was visibly annoyed.

''It's not funny.'' Isabella said, though only small part of her was annoyed. Eventually the laughter ceased, but amusement was evident on Fireside Girls' face.

''Sorry chief. But his obliviousness is kind of amusing.'' Adyson said with a small smirk.

''I didn't think it was that amusing in Paris.'' Isabella said and immediately looked down on her still unfinished sandwich. The word Paris had almost become a taboo word that can never be said around Isabella as it only brought back sad memories. Fireside Girls shared her pain.

''For how long are you going to keep this up?'' Holly asked changing the subject.

''I don't know. I don't want to use him for my own selfish purposes, but he's just so kind, gentle, understanding…'' Isabella once again drifted to Phineasland. Gretchen was about to snap her out of it, but Adyson stopped her.

''Let's see where this goes.'' Adyson said and crossed her arms. Gretchen looked unsure for a moment, but decided to go with it.

''Yes Phineas…of course I do.'' Isabella said happily. It was obvious what she was daydreaming about. ''Oh…I didn't know you had it in you Phineas.'' Now Fireside Girls were little confused. ''Yes Phineas…like that. Yes continue!''

''I don't even want to know what she's daydreaming about now.'' Ginger said and walked up to Isabella. ''Hey Isabella! Snap out of it!'' Ginger said and shook her gently. She immediately snapped out of it and blushed slightly.

''Sorry about that guys.'' Isabella said little embarrassed.

''We've already gotten used to it.'' Katie said reassuringly and Isabella smiled a little. ''So you didn't answer the question…for how long are you going to pretend that you're sick?'' Katie asked. All of them were unaware that Phineas had just been behind the door and heard the last sentence.

''Isabella is pretending to be sick? Why?'' He asked himself. ''I should probably ask Ferb about this.'' Phineas said and left to the backyard where Ferb was still cleaning up.

''So Perry the Platypus? Who should I fire first?'' Heinz asked sarcastically. Perry just chattered as a response. ''Oh…you say that I should press the button that sends bunch of lasers to random directions? What a great idea!'' Heinz said and pressed the yellow button, however nothing happened and the lights went out. ''Oh great what now?'' Heinz asked annoyed. He then looked closer at his Sickness-Inator and slapped his forehead.

''Of course. I had completely forgotten that I added light switch on this thing. You see Perry the Platypus, this is why I should add labels to these things, but I thought that since there are only three buttons in the machine I thought I didn't need them.'' Heinz finished his rant.

''I did remind you to add labels, but you didn't listen to me.'' Norm said. Both Perry and Heinz looked at him confused.

''How long have you been standing there?'' Heinz asked.

''Since Perry came in.'' Norm answered plainly and this and both Perry and Heinz stared at him, confused again. ''What?'' He asked confused.

''How come we didn't notice you? I mean you're a huge robot and…actually never mind. Let's just continue.'' Heinz said and went back to his Inator. Norm then turned towards Perry.

''Wow. That was weird.'' Norm said and Perry once again chattered in response.

''Hey Ferb. Got a sec?'' Phineas asked once he entered the backyard. Ferb turned his attention from a giant pile of scrap to his step-brother and nodded. ''Great! I want to talk about Isabella.'' Phineas said. He didn't even realize that he sounded nervous. Ferb took a sudden interest in this and with a nod beckoned him to continue. ''So I was just going to check on Isabella again, but right before I entered I heard them saying that Isabella was pretending to be sick.'' Phineas said. Ferb answered with a look that said _'_really_'_. ''So you knew?'' Phineas asked confused. Ferb nodded.

''It's weird. She has no reason to pretend that she's sick. Unless…unless…she thought our day's activity was boring and pretended to be sick to get away from it.'' Phineas said rather shocked. Ferb face-palmed at this and Phineas noticed. ''That's not it huh? Then why?'' Phineas asked from his step-brother.

''That's something you can only answer yourself.'' Ferb said. Phineas had already learned that Ferb only talks when it's necessary and his words are always true. Phineas thought about this for a second. He couldn't think of any reason why Isabella would pretend to be sick. ''She doesn't hate you or our ideas, that I can tell.'' Ferb said. Phineas nodded. He was already aware of that.

''Maybe I should ask Isabella herself about it.'' Phineas said and went inside. Ferb followed him with his eyes and then returned his attention to the pile of scrap.

''I think Isabella and Phineas are going to hook up soon.'' Candace said excited. She might found her brothers annoying sometimes, but she couldn't help, but be excited about her brother getting a girlfriend.

''What makes you say that?'' Stacy asked. She like everyone else was aware of Isabella's affection for Phineas despite the fact that she doesn't spend that much time with them. ''Isn't Phineas completely oblivious to her feelings?'' Stacy said.

''Yeah…but today he looked very worried when Isabella got _'_sick_'_. Besides she's the only one that Phineas has trouble lying to. He always scratches his ear when he lies to her and then there was time with Meap and trip around the world blah blah blah…It's clear!'' Candace said sounding even more excited.

''Oh…by the way were the Pyramids in Belgium?'' Stacy asked. Candace gave her a blank look and decided not to answer.

''This sandwich sure is delicious.'' Katie said as she bit down on her honey and cotton candy sandwich.

''I agree.'' Gretchen said. She was holding a blueberry and strawberry jam sandwich. ''Remind me to give everyone their _'_Tasting Sandwiches_'_ patches once we get back to the clubhouse.'' She said and then took another bite of her sandwich. Isabella smiled at them for a moment before it disappeared.

''I wonder…if I tell Phineas that I'm just faking this sickness would he hate me?'' All Fireside Girls looked at their shocked and most of them even gasped. ''I mean…Phineas had to quit his daily project to take care of my _'_sickness_'_. What if when I tell him the truth he'll yell at me for wasting his day and…'' Isabella would have continued, but Gretchen cut her off.

''Like that'll happen. I don't think Phineas is capable of hate. He might not even know what hate is. Besides Phineas wouldn't do that. You two have been friends for five years and if you think that something like this will break that friendship, then you're not Isabella Garcia-Shapiro I know and respect!'' Gretchen said. All others in the room were staring at her with shock and respect. Isabella smiled warmly at her second-in command.

''You're right. Thanks…or did you do that to get your _'_rousing speech_' _patch?'' Isabella asked.

''To comfort you of course.'' Gretchen answered quickly. She answered so quickly Isabella thought it was little suspicious, but didn't think it any further as the object of her affections suddenly entered the room.

''I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but I'd like to talk with Isabella…alone.'' Phineas said once he entered the room. All Fireside Girls nodded and left the room after giving thumbs up to Isabella.

''So…whatcha doin'?'' Isabella asked once they were alone.

''I should be the one asking that.'' Phineas answered and Isabella gave him a confused look and Phineas sighed. ''Tell me…why are you pretending to be sick?'' Phineas asked with a serious expression.

''W-what do you mean? I'm not pretending.'' Isabella said surprised and tried to prove it by coughing.

''I overheard you talking with Fireside Girls that you weren't really sick. I ask again…why are you pretending to be sick?'' Phineas asked once again.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporateed…again_

''Let's continue shall we? Let's try this on…that guy.'' Heinz said and pressed the orange button. Inator shot a single beam that hit a random guy in the street. Man started coughing and sneezing.

''Ahh…I'm so sick.'' Man said weakly and dramatically.

''Ha! Now you're sick and…'' Heinz didn't get a chance to say anything else since Perry had punched him to the face. ''What! Perry the Platypus! How did you get out?'' Heinz asked. Perry growled and pointed at Norm who was holding the cage and a cup of tea. ''Norm!'' Heinz yelled angrily.

''I was just wondering if Perry was thirsty.'' Norm said like there was nothing bad about it. Perry then kicked Heinz to the stomach and Heinz's back hit on the red button.

''Oh goodie. I hit the button that sends beams to random directions. Hmm…I have a strange feeling of Déjà vu about this.'' Heinz said and the Sickness-Inator started to shake and shot green beams to all possible directions. However the Inator only managed to shoot four beams before self-destructing. ''I forgot that shooting beams to random directions takes so much energy the Inator self-destructs itself after a while.'' Heinz said and chuckled a little to himself.

''Maybe next time you should use labels.'' Norm reminded.

''Yeah maybe.'' Heinz said and then noticed Perry was already flying away with his hand-glider. ''Curse you Perry the Platypus and your untrapable ways. Or is untrapable even a word? Norm! Bring me that dictionary!''

What both Perry and Doofenshmirtz had missed was that one of the beams was heading towards Flynn's and Fletcher's house and unfortunately Phineas's room's window was open.

''Umm…well I really wanted to spend time with you?'' Isabella said though it was more of question than a statement.

''That's not it. If you wanted to spend time with me you would have done what you do every day. Tell me the truth, please.'' Phineas said with a slight desperation in his voice. It was obvious that he wanted to know the truth. Isabella couldn't lie to him anymore.

''Okay…the reason I did it…it's because I really…'' She was just about to confess, but the beam from Sickness-Inator just happened to hit her at that exact moment. Once the beam hit her Isabella looked clearly weaker and paler and she started sneezing.

''Isabella are you okay?'' Phineas asked worried.

''I…guess…I'm…really…sick…now.'' Isabella said and sneezed loudly couple times.

''Okay…I go get some medicine and…'' Phineas was about to leave, but stopped when he felt a warm hand on his own. Phineas then noticed Isabella had grabbed his hand.

''Stay…That's the…best thing…you can do…now.'' Isabella said and coughed a couple times. Phineas looked confused for a moment before smiling.

''If it makes you feel better.'' Phineas said and sat down on the bed.

''Yes…yes it does.'' Isabella said and smiled back at him. She didn't care that she was sick. She was with Phineas and that was all that mattered.

…

I'm not sure if I should make another chapter for this. I've nothing special planned, but if you guys want me to continue this then sure. But review if you liked, review if you didn't like!


End file.
